


For Ben

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Hanukkah, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Someone in Jim and Blair’s building was robbed and no longer has any of his Jewish items for the holidays.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	1. For Ben

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/ForBen_zpsb9v57yo9.png.html)

For Ben

Jim came home from work one night with his arms full of bags. Blair met him at the door and helped him set everything on the table.

“What’s all this, Jim?”

“Our neighbor, Ben got robbed and they took everything. I wanted to help in some small way, so I got some Jewish things today during lunch. You can tell me if I did well or if I need to learn more about the holidays.”

“Oh, let me see,” Blair said, happily. 

Jim pulled out the first box with a Menorah in it. It was beautiful. In the box were also the candles, four for each side and the middle one called Shamash to light the candles with. Blair just stood and stared at it. 

“What’s wrong, Chief?”

“Nothing… Everything will be right. Ben and his wife are going to be so happy. He just told me yesterday that they were going to shop for one. You better take it soon. It’s almost time to light the first candle.”

“Then I got these, Blair. The man at the store said that Dreidel’s were used for Jewish children to hide that they were studying the Torah during a horrible time. I thought it might mean something to Ben and Cara.”

“I can’t believe how thoughtful this is, Jim. Ben and Cara are going to love it. But especially, Ben. Cara isn’t Jewish and doesn’t really get into all of that. So this is for Ben.”

“Let’s put it back in the box, wrap it and take it over tonight. Okay?” Jim asked. 

“That sounds wonderful. Ben is crazy about you already, now he’ll love you even more.”

“So I did okay? Oh, and the other bags have banana bread from the bakery and apple cider from the restaurant that we all go to. I thought it would be nice if we show up with something for Cara, too.”

“Good thinking, Jim. You’re a great friend and neighbor. No wonder people like you living here. I’m very proud of you.”

“He would do the same for us, I know it,” Jim swore. 

“Let’s get busy and wrap it and head on over there before they buy one. This is going to be a great night, Jim.”

“Thanks, Blair. I learned all this from you, so they know who to blame,” Jim teased.


	2. For Cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not only Ben and Cara that are happy. Jim and Blair found out that they liked Hanukkah. Blair already knew, but Jim didn't.

  


For Cara

  


Jim and Blair held the wonderful gifts Jim had picked up for their Jewish neighbor and his wife. He had also picked up some breads and Christmas cider to go with everything. 

Blair knocked on the door and Cara opened it. “Ben, its Jim and Blair. Boys what do you have there?”

Jim stepped up and said, “I know you got robbed and would have to replace all your Christmas items and Hanukkah items, so I shopped quickly so I’d beat you. You didn’t already buy things, did you?”

Ben took the things from Jim and patted him on the shoulder. “I do believe that’s the most you’ve ever said to us.”

“Hush, Ben. He’s so kind, don’t tease him,” Cara said. They all smiled. 

Then it was Blair’s turn to talk and he said, “Cara this isn’t just for Ben, this is for you. We brought five kinds of Christmas bread from the bakery along with a wonderful Christmas cider.”

Ben said, “Come and sit down boys while we open our bags. You two are the best neighbors ever. We’re so glad you live there. Now, let’s see what’s in this package. Ben opened the Menorah and said, “Jim and Blair, this is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to light it. Tomorrow is the big day. Blair, help me get the candles in it, please?”

Blair helped him while Cara sat on the sofa next to Jim, holding his hand. 

They stood the Menorah up and it did indeed look lovely. Jim had done a fine job. Ben reached down to the next smaller package and pulled out a gorgeous Dreidel set. “Jim, how would you know that I love this game?”

“I listen to Cara when she tells stories about you. I hoped you would like it,” Jim said, softly. 

Ben went over and shook Jim’s hand. “Oh stand up, Jim so I can give you a proper hug for the gifts.” Jim got up and Ben hugged him very hard. Then he hugged Blair. Cara did the same and thanked them for their friendship and their kindness. 

When that was done with, Cara opened the bags that had the breads in it. “Oh look Ben, there are two loaves of each. Now, I can share,” Cara teased. 

Ben went over and looked at them and he said, “I love Banana bread, Apple bread, Cinnamon raisin bread, lemon bread and pumpkin bread. These are wonderful, boys.”

Cara hugged each of the men and said, “You’ll stay for a while and have some bread with us.”

Blair was shocked when Jim said, “That’s sounds good, Cara.”

Jim grabbed the two gallons of cinnamon apple cider and took in the kitchen for Ben and Cara. 

Ben said, “Come on in and sit down with us. We’ll have some of the breads and we’ll break bread together.”

Jim was very pleased that they asked them to stay. 

Ben sliced the bread and then he poured each coffee mug with cider. He heated them up in the microwave and then set them all on the table. Blair was practically in bounce mode. This was turning out to be a wonderful night.

“All right, let’s hold hands and Ben will pray for all of us. Then we’ll tell some stories about when we were young. You can tell us all about what your future hopes to hold.”

Ben prayed and they started talking and eating the bread and drinking the cider. Blair kept looking at the Menorah and Ben asked, “Can you come over for the eight nights, Blair and Jim?”

Blair beamed with happiness. “That would be perfect, Ben. Jim gets home at 6:00. Is that all right?”

“It’s for Cara, boys. We miss our children so you’re going to take their places on all eight days.”

Cara hugged Ben and then hugged Jim and Blair again. 

They sat and talked about what the Menorah meant to Blair and Ben. Cara and Jim talked about what they had learned from these two men and before long, Cara yawned. 

“It’s time for us to go,” Jim said, as he helped clear off the table. 

“I am a little tired tonight. Leave everything in the sink. I want to do it later. Come on, Ben. Let’s walk them to the door.”

They did walk them, Cara kissed both of their cheeks and hugged them goodbye. Ben just hugged them. 

“Thank you for being great neighbors to us, too,” Jim said. 

“I agree with Jim. You’re both the best. We’ll be over tomorrow for the first night. See you then.”

Jim and Blair walked across the hall and went into their loft. 

“I think it went well, don’t you?” Jim asked. 

“It’s what Hanukkah is all about Jim. Thanks for being a good friend and neighbor.”


End file.
